


Phantoms Can't Hang

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Leadership, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If in the case I do need guidance, you’re the one I can turn to.” Takes place during the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Optimus Prime/Bumblebee- "I've got you”

It had been some time now, almost lightyears since Bumblebee became a leader of his own team, since the first time he had fought a foe on his own terms.

He was worthy.

It really shouldn’t have been this difficult. Optimus Prime had been a leader longer than he had been; the war struck without warning and it had been eons since then. Everyone knew who he was, who his team was. Everyone even knew his enemies, though they were all mostly Decepticons. Bumblebee knew all too well. The war was _personal_. Then again, it wasn’t.

Bumblebee just wanted to put all those who would do harm to those he cared for, back on Cybertron and on Earth. It was not to lose what was intended in the first place.

So he was there, with Optimus, outside of the junkyard base, to prove exactly that, the cityscape their backdrop.

“Optimus, I-I just want to say, I hope that I did all right,” Bumblebee started, his vocal processor wavering, when he noticed the Prime approaching him. “Leadership isn’t an easy task, like you said.”

“No need to worry, Bumblebee. You fought well, and you’ve led an excellent team.” Optimus replied, shifting where he stood. “It isn’t easy to lead, especially in conflicts like this, but it seems that we’re both learning, each and every day.”

How did he  _know_? Bumblebee didn’t think that was the case that Prime needed to have guidance; he thought he was the only one.

The Autobot nodded, and smiled slowly. “You’re right, and if in the case I do need guidance, you’re the one I can turn to.”

“Thank you, Bumblebee; you can count on me to help. From one leader to another, I've got you.”


End file.
